


Hobbs & Shaw

by bachaboska



Category: Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Fake Trailer, Fanvids, Getting Back Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bachaboska/pseuds/bachaboska
Summary: Ex-boyfriends get a second chance to be together when they are sent on the impossible mission to save the world.
Relationships: Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Hobbs & Shaw

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Nothing here is mine. I just made the trailer.
> 
> I'm bachaboska on Tumblr and Twitter, come say hi


End file.
